Frailty Kisses
by TheDawnStarEmpress
Summary: The only human he ever truly cared for, tried to protect, will have to be pushed away to be kept safe. :If I died, would you always remember me?: To all the questions in the world, Sesshoumaru never had an answer for that.[M for later chapters.]
1. Controlled Kisses

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu Yasha anime, such and such. I do own the demon in this story that is in later chapters, and I do own a Sesshy plushy named Mr. Kittles! Yes, I have defiled the plushy! . ;;_

_I know there must be hundreds of Rin & Sesshy stories about the same thing, but I love the couple. . ; . ; So! Hope you all enjoy!!_

Frailty 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I died one day, would you always remember me?"

For some reason or another that question had always plagued him ever since she asked it. He always found himself wondering, 'Would he always remember her?' She was a human after all, and her life was short like any other person who wasn't a demon. He himself had seen almost 100 winters and still didn't look a year over eighteen. Rin though, Rin wouldn't make it to even that. She would probably see only half that much, maybe even ten more over sixty. Yet, even with this knowledge, every time she was in danger, every time he could have let her die, every time there was some one else who could have taken better care of her, and every time Rin called for him, Sesshoumaru was still always there by her side. Little Rin, would he always remember her? Out of all the questions in the world, he had no real answer to that.

Now Rin was a year in her majority. Her sixteenth birthday. Most girls would have been married off by now, or committed to a covenant to be some priestess or what not. If not, young women became the mistresses of their lords, or worst-case-scenario, demon-fodder. That was not a very nice thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I died-?" What a silly question! She was human. She would die. End of story!

Sesshoumaru felt an uncomfortable pressure to his chest and silently cursed himself for his weakness. He leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting under and closed his eyes. He needed peace, but the question Rin had asked when she was a child echoed in his mind. He wanted to rake his fingers through his hair and yell out in frustration. Being the quiet person by nature, he refrained from doing so.

"Are you alright, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. He turned his gaze on a concerned-face Rin who sat on her ankles with her hands planted on the ground. It was near winter and she only had the one kimono she wore since she was a kid. It went up to her thighs and the sleeves went to her upper arms. The kimono itself could not hide the development of her bosom either. Ever since she first started her moon cycles, she had hit her growth spurt, and since she accompanied two demons, there wasn't much time to get some new clothes from a human village. She could catch a cold out in this weather, or worse. She could die.

She could die.

Sesshoumaru once again thought of the frailty of humans. He felt the cold, yes, but Rin was visibly trembling. Her breath was seen in the winter chill, her face was pink from the pinched efforts of frost. She looked like a woman racked with sin rather than the young, innocent girl he knew her as. "Are you cold, Rin?"

Rin bowed her head, "N-no, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru heard her teeth chatter. He looked into the distance, away from Rin's quivering form. "You're shivering. Where is Jaken? He should be-"

"Master Jaken has been trying to catch a fish. I taught him how to with a hook and line, but he says he could do it a better way. Now he's trying to prove me wrong by using his bare hands." She grinned when she said this, her chipped tooth an unnoticed flaw to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru did not smile but closed his eyes again. He was more tired as of late than he was before. He did not know why; he was just tired. He leaned farther onto the tree, thoughts adrift.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, alert.

Sesshoumaru felt her hands on his shoulders. She shook him until he opened his eyes once again. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin," he whispered. Why was he so tired? He tried to hang on to Rin's voice, but to no avail. He felt himself slip away to dreamland.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

It was then did something bring him back around. He felt something against his lips, warm pressure that brought an unusual sensation to his heart, and to his amazement, the organ that lay between his legs. He opened his eyes with a start. Opened his eyes to Rin kissing him. He was shocked, appalled, angered, but even so.

He wanted her to keep kissing him.

Logic came back to him on a swift wind. He firmly grasped the girl by her shoulders and held her away. He regarded her with a frown; his lips were burning. "Why did you do that?" He asked quietly, but the note of anger was there, plain and simple.

"My Lord, y-you w-were sinking into the t-t-tree! I... I didn't know what else to do!" She stammered. Did she know what she just did to him? What his reaction was?

Sesshoumaru breathed hard, almost uncontrolled. He stood and turned to watch the tree. He did not notice until then the unusual aura about it. So, the mystery of his lethargy was solved. He still felt uncontrolled.

With one flick of his wrist, the tree came crashing down. His knuckles popped as he curled his fingers into a fist. His eyes darkened to vermilion. His lips twitched in a silent snarl. They burned. Oh, how his lips burned! Something inside him made him feel, out of control. It was as if he was suddenly spinning into some kind of vortex and he had no way out. What was wrong with him?

She kissed him. Kissed him. Him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… You're scaring me," Rin said with a shiver.

Sesshoumaru stopped all at once. He did not know his hand was over his blade. He did not realize at all. What was wrong with him?!

"Lord Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" Rin had some strength in her voice. She stepped toward her lord and reached for him. "My Lord?"

"Don't touch me," he snarled. "Never touch me."

"My Lord?" Rin was caught off guard. She let her hand fall to her side.

"Do you understand, Rin? Never touch me again." He began to walk away, his hand twitching. "Or I will kill you myself."

Rin, utterly shocked and hurt, felt her heart break into two. Crushed under the might of her lord. So, it had come to this. She had made the wrong choice. She had kissed the one man who saved her, who she fell in love with, who she would run through Hell and back to be with, and would gladly touch him so that when he did kill her, if he did, she would be in his arms at the last moment. She loved him. Oh, how painful it was to love someone of greater power. All she did was save him.

Rin could not get over his response to her.

All she could do was run away somewhere nice and quiet, so she could ruin the peace by screaming and crying her anguish.

What she did not realize though, was the black sap that had formed at the base of the fallen tree, ran through Sesshoumaru's clothes, and seeped into his body like a poison.

There was indeed something truly wrong with her lord.

_Well, end Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed! So, what is up with Sesshy? Hm? Oh! The drama! Anyway, I will update soon but I hope you all review first. . ;; . ;; Short, yes, but later chapters will be longer. I'm an amateur. -.- Well, at least I have character depth::Shakes fist::_


	2. Rin's Choice

_Hello! I'm finally updating. ; It's has been a busy school week for me, so please forgive me if these chapters take a while to update. ;.; Oh, and thank you for the reviews! I was for a moment thinking I didn't have _**enough** _character depth::Shakes fist:: Anywho, next chapter!_

_Disclaimer, I do not own any Inuyasha, so there. Well, I own the black sap with no name. : Hehehe. _

**Rin's Choice**

Rin sat at the river's edge; her tears slipped from her cheeks to be yet another droplet in the great stream. She wanted nothing more to disappear. To be nothing but another figment in her lord's imagination. Oh, she wanted him horribly, but she could not face him. She wanted to hold him, beg his attention. She could not though. When it came to her lord, she was the most obedient, docile servant there was. She knew that if she disobeyed him in any way, she would regret it. Her heart would hurt only more.

Another tear fell to the river's roar.

"Rin!" the sound of Jaken's voice resonated in her ears. "I caught three fish without using a hook and line. You see child, I do not have to use such ignorant human ways!"

"That is nice Master Jaken." Rin scrubbed her tears away with her knuckles. She noticed they were red from cold, and she felt the chills of the winter in her bones. She did not notice until then there was so much frost about. It made her tremble. Winter, indeed was not her favorite season. She could not wait for the Spring Thaw to arrive. It would be so beautiful and not so damned cold!

"Rin, are you alright?" Jaken asked, his large yellow optics regarded her with little concern. He was Sesshoumaru's most loyal vassal, and tried to show no feeling towards the human child who joined them years ago. As she grew older though, Jaken had taken a liking to the girl. He still tried to show his indifference toward her but could never help but be worried for her. He was never one to share the love of his lord, but with Rin, it was an exception.

Rin replied softly, "Lord Sesshoumaru hates me."

Jaken wondered what brought this on. He knew for certain Sesshoumaru cared for the girl above any other. When she was younger, he grudgingly admitted to himself that the orphan was something completely different to Sesshoumaru than he was to him. Sesshoumaru took care of her like something that _belonged_ to him, rather than _served_ him. Jaken was a bit envious of the hold Rin had on Sesshoumaru. He got over it when she proved herself a little useful to their services.

But, why now the thought of hate?

Rin must have taken something the wrong way. He guessed she misinterpreted a gesture, or a word, or possibly just the way their lord was. He was quiet, stern, and at times cold, but he really was never capable of hate. Well… yes he was. He hated humans. Most humans. Rin once again being the exception.

Jaken sighed, "What did he say Rin?"

"Nothing," Rin could not reveal those cold, cold words. Such harshness was in his silence. She did not want the memory to come back.

Jaken pressed, "What did he say Rin?"

Oh how could she not tell him? Master Jaken was her only friend, the only confidant she had. If Kagome was there she could probably confide in her, but at the moment she only had Jaken. So, with a sigh she answered, "He said if I touched him, he would kill me." Her voice began to break from the tears, "Did he mean true, Master Jaken? Is that what I am to him? Just another human? I know he hates them… I hate them too. I just never thought…"

"Rin!" Jaken raised his hand to her temple and swatted her lightly, "Hush you insolent girl! Lord Sesshoumaru just wishes the best for you. Why, I know he would not say such things without a purpose. Did you do something to upset him?"

Rin became sheepish, "I kissed him."

"You what?! Rin, you, you kissed our Lord Sesshoumaru! You foolish girl, foolish, foolish, foolish!" Jaken swatted her again. Rin slapped his grubby hand away.

"Stop hitting me! I didn't mean to, it just happened! Something was wrong; the tree he was sitting against was eating him!"

"Now you are being delusional, Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru would never let that happen to himself! He is powerful enough to destroy many! A mere tree would not over take him."

"Well, it almost did, so there!" Rin crossed her arms and turned away. Frustrated tears poured from her eyes. She found herself once again crying.

"Fine, I will go speak to him."

"Don't!" Rin suddenly cried out. A foreboding feeling caught her heart and squeezed like before. She did not want Jaken to do anything. "Please, Master Jaken. Just don't."

Jaken who thought himself right most of the time, took her plead into consideration. He closed his oversized eyes and croaked, "Fine. But it is your problem now." He dropped three large trout in front of Rin's form. He hobbled away, "Make a fire or else you will die of chill. Eat the fish if you want, I can catch some more."

Rin nodded solemnly, murmured a thank you, and said nothing more. She just watched as the small toad demon disappeared into the small woods near the river. She expected he would watch over her or leave her to her peace. He did that a lot, leave her. Why was it, every time he did, something bad always happened to her? It made her a bit wary of the things around her.

This day though, Rin would not even have cared if a demon came flying from the heavens to take her away. She would likely be threatened; most definitely. She would not have cared at all. In her thoughts, if she was taken away, her lord would come for her. He would always come.

Even when he hated her, would he come for her?

There was little doubt that he would come.

But, maybe that was the reason why he hated her. Perhaps, he was tired of always saving a human. Always having to jump in and protect her with his almighty Tokijin. He probably contemplated her death this whole time. Maybe he wanted her dead.

She didn't blame him. She would kill herself to, if she was some burden with no usefulness at all. She was but a demon's whore, so she heard from other people they had passed along the way. The way she was dressed and hung to Sesshoumaru, many thought she was indeed a slut who lowered herself to levels far beyond decency. Sesshoumaru must think that of her. A whore. Yes, a whore.

'Are you cold Rin?' Her lord's voice sounded in her ear. It was so quiet, but she knew the concern hidden in the tone. He was worried about her. He might think of her as plenty of things, but if he truly thought her to be so useless, a woman with no pride at all, he would not show such minor concern.

Rin bit back another sob. How could she think such things? How could she assume such horrible thoughts from her dear, beloved lord? No, she could not stand it.

She made a decision then. A decision that made the tears disappear and a new determination alight her face into a beautiful glow. She would show him. She would show him how much she loved him, how loyal she was. She would be the most useful, loyal servant to him, equal to Jaken's loyalty. She would show her lord she was indeed something to cherish.

She would not be a rumored whore since she was still very much a virgin. She would be good to him. She would be all that she could be. She would show him her heart, her soul….

And some day when she knew he returned her feelings, her body.

"I'm always here for you, My Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Done! Yay! Phew. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy. Read and review! Then, you'll see what happens to Sesshoumaru and dear little Rin:_

_Oh, and I think Jaken has been a poor, misjudged character on Inuyasha so I gave him a bit more of a role on here. I think he is a good character, loyal but a little obsessive and possessive. Done._


	3. Possession

_Here we are again my pretties. Oh, do you not love the fresh, factory fumes that are contaminating the air we breathe and slowly are wrenching our lives into coughing fits? Such a beautiful thing. Yes… ::Cough::_

_Any way, odd moment has passed and I would like to start the third chapter. It gets somewhat angsty. So beware, our adorable, sexy Sesshy (Oh, keeping that one) is on the verge of… Well, you'll just have to find out. So, be a dear, get comfortable, find some popcorn, listen to a little music, and enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But it does own my soul! Wait, no, different series._

_Enjoy. ;)_

**Possession**

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply; his chest arose and fell with every intake of air. He had taken off his armor, obi, kimono, ankle boots, and his sashinuki hakama so that he could lie within a hot springs and relax his muscles. His Toukijin and Tenseiga were placed near his clothes where he could easily keep watch of them. His only arm was propped up upon his abdomen, well toned and slicked with water. He bent his leg up a bit so his kneecap broke the surface of the springs; droplets had formed on his skin. For once in his life he was quite relaxed, well somewhat relaxed.

He knew there was still something troubling him. He was just too tired to understand or think more on the matter. He leaned his head back against the edge of the pool and shut his eyes. The hot water played about his pale skin; the heat gave a nice little flush to his torso and his cheeks. For the most part, he looked like a bathing god rather than some demon.

_Oh my beautiful one. So godly in appearance. I am glad I chose you._

Sesshoumaru reopened his eyes to scan the premises. Nothing caught his attention, nor did he sense a presence. He relaxed once again and fell back into calm. He wanted nothing more then to soak away his emotions. His thoughts. Something still plagued him though, he just couldn't place it. Did something happen that he could not remember? Jaken… fishing. He was alone. Someone came to him. Thoughts came to him. Questions unanswered. **'If I died-?'**

_Do not think, my love. Do not think_.

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids; the state of tranquil serenity blanketed him. He breathed in once again. He felt so warm, so light. He never experienced such a feeling before. Never. Or did he?

**He felt something against his lips, warm pressure that brought an unusual sensation to his heart…**

_No, my love! No! Do not think! You are mine!_

At that moment, the warmth became hot. His body twitched involuntarily. He felt something enfold him, his organ mainly. His breath came out in short rasps; his member throbbed from the sudden feel of a passage much like a silk glove clutch him. He parted his lips in a loud moan that sounded so unlike the normal Sesshoumaru, it surprised even himself. The feel of this hotness engulfed him. He was being ridden, he realized. The rocking felt excruciatingly sweet. His only hand clutched the edge of the springs; his eyes remained unopened. The rocking began to increase in pace, take him in deeper. He arched his back; the feel of his arousal was about to burst. The feeling arose higher, higher, higher until it hit its peak.

Sesshoumaru screamed in aching delight and crested.

He trembled and slid deeper into the water. The heat was no more, but a faint feminine chuckle echoed its satisfaction.

_My beautiful man. No one will have you. You are mine now._

Sesshoumaru finally opened his eyes. The caramel tint was darker now as if dirtied. He did not say a word. Something deep within him tightened. His thoughts began to cloud. What had he done?

_You are mine… Mine._

Even with this voice there was a soft note that sang to his heart. Only his heart.

**He felt something against his lips, warm pressure that brought an unusual sensation to his heart…**

Then it dawned upon him.

Rin.

"**Do you understand, Rin? Never touch me again, or I will kill you myself."**

He remembered.

Rin had kissed him.

He had threatened to kill her.

And he was, just now, ra-

Sesshoumaru turned his head and spilled the contents of his stomach.

A woman laughed but it did not come from any surroundings. It was in Sesshoumaru's head. _You cannot escape me, my love. Your thoughts are mine. Your body is mine. Your heart…_ The woman's voice chilled, _I see. So, even the great Sesshoumaru can fall victim to the doe-eyed wishes of a human. Well, this will not do. This will not do at all. I give you all of me, and you repay with the wants of a human. You are mine, my beloved. Mine. If you do not concede defeat, I will do as I wish and take care of this insolent creature. So, you may make a choice. You kill her willingly, or I take control and kill her myself. If you do it without me having a hand in it, I will free you._

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Nothing betrayed his emotions but the clenching of his fist. He squeezed his fingers tightly until nails pricked his flesh. Crimson dripped from his palm, darkened the pure water. He was shamed. Stripped of his dignity. He had a choice to be a pawn in this obvious demon's plans, or find himself free but at an immense price.

Rin…

So frail, so loyal, so human…

So beautiful.

The demon female must have known his answer then. Sesshoumaru felt the heat return. This time he knew he had to fight back. He must. He had to. But the act that was done to him left him weak still. He did not have the strength to fight back.

In the deepest regions of his mind, he knew it was over.

Sesshoumaru stood from the hot springs, flushed, nude, and beautiful to the eye. He smiled slyly, his eyes filled with mischief. He began to put on his clothes, belted his two blades with an almost harsh smile. Before he strapped Toukijin to his waist, he licked the scabbard. He let out a satisfied sigh, "_Oh yes, this will do wonderfully_."

_And there's chapter three! There are more chapters, I assure you! If you read and review tell me if it is good. And thank you all who commented, I had inspiration just by reading all your lovely reviews!_

_Oh, and so none will get confused by some of the vocabulary I used. Here's something for you!_

_Obi: Belt or Sash_

_sashinuki hakama: The flowing pants Sesshy wears. It creates the balloon effect._

_I figured I first spelled Toukijin as Tokijin but that was wrong methinks so rewrote it to the now spelling._

_Anyway, time to go! I hope none of ya'll were disappointed!_


	4. Trust

_I just got an e-mail concerning what happened to Sesshoumaru. 'Was he man-raped?' A topic I try to keep under-wraps, as you say. Yes people, Sesshoumaru was raped, but not by a man! I wanted Sesshoumaru to be the strong character he was always portrayed as, but I wanted him to still have some weakness, some semblance of humanity. I hoped I kept him as he always was the strong silent, sexilicious type. XD I really don't know how I did on that part, but I did warn you it was going to get angsty. So, as to not disappoint, which I probably did by now, here is the fourth chapter of Frailty Kisses._

_Oh and I don't own Inuyasha as I repeated the last three times! Hehe! (Going to start keeping count)_

**Trust**

Rin stared at new kimonos that were hung from a post near a small hut. One matched the one she wore exactly, but it was larger and may fit her form better now than it would have when she was a child. She liked the orange, cream colors. She wanted something different though, not too different. She wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to know that she would change for him, but still have some individuality. It was well enough, she supposed. One kimono stole her attention, away from the other ones. She beamed.

The kimono was ankle length and white. Red blossoms were embroidered along the hemline, and the sleeves. It looked like some kind of priestess garment, but oh how she loved it. The obi was also red, but the blossoms faded into white as it trailed to the end. It reminded her somewhat of Sesshoumaru's kimono. They would be matching. No, no, she wanted to have her individuality. She would just have to choose another kimono.

Another one caught her interest immediately. At first glance she wouldn't have even noticed it behind all the other ones. It was a rose red kimono with yellow outlined leaves and petals that rained down from the obi to the bottom ankle. She instantly yearned for it. It would be a good size for her, to give modesty and warmth in the winter. She even noticed a small hair pin the shape of a cherry blossom to clip back her hair. Oh, adorable!

Since Rin was once a thief when she was younger, she could probably snatch the kimono away. That was a skill she developed when she was a child who stole food to survive the ways of humans, mostly bandits. Now, she had to steal once again. She really needed that kimono. So, it wasn't really stealing, it was survival. It was for warmth and modesty. Besides, they probably didn't need it. It was under all the other ones after all.

Rin tiptoed around the hut to the post. She sifted through the other kimonos quietly; she did not want to disturb the people inside the hut, or catch their eye. She had to do her job quickly; her movements had to be stealthy. She slowly removed the other kimonos from place and took the one she wanted. Afterwards, right in the cold of night, she took off her kimono and replaced the rose red on with it. She put on the rose red one with an adept's skill. Her fingers nimbly tied the obi about her waist so that the kimono was on securely. She took out her tiny ponytail that had grown longer since her young age, and braided the strands together. She clipped the cherry blossom hair pin into the braid so it was evenly placed and her hair would not fall so much in her face as it used to. Some bangs though were untamable so they were left to hang over her forehead in a kind of dazzling fashion.

It was perfect.

Rin slipped away, victory in her smile and her eyes.

She danced along the path to the river. The fire she made was a beacon in the distance so she would not lose her way. She could not keep the smile from her face. Everything was going so well. Her plan to show her lord what she could be was progressing well. Now, he won't think her some slut! It was great!

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Where are you? I wish to show you something!"

Rin only heard the small crackle of flame. She looked around but found nothing at all. She wondered where he was. "Master Jaken? Where are you?"

The rest of the fish Jaken had caught and claimed for himself were uneaten. He wouldn't go without his dinner, especially if he was the one who caught it and then claimed it. She looked at the fish momentarily lost in thought.

It then occurred to her something was breathing heavily. Her brows furrowed. She went around the forest brush to see what it was. The river beside the camp was quiet, and only the breathing was heard. She frowned deeply. "Master Jaken?"

And there he was. His torso torn asunder, his life spilled on to the ground. His Staff of Heads lay beside him, broken into two. His eyes were wide, his green pasty lips parted in rasps. He caught Rin's eye and croaked, "Run, Rin!"

She could not help but stare in horror. She could not run from him. She could not leave him to die here. She summoned up her courage and began to pick Jaken up. Since she was taller now, it was like picking up a toddler. "You'll be alright. We'll find help."

Jaken, even in the pain that gripped his body, spoke, "Leave me, you foolish girl."

"I rather be foolish than a coward, Master Jaken."

The expression upon the toad demon's face was that of disbelief. Then, slowly, painfully it softened into a small smile, "Foolish, foolish girl."

With that, Rin began to run. She took great strides, her long legs pumping through the kimono for speed. She raced down the forest trail, along the river's edge. She had to make it to some village, perhaps the hut. She knew the humans would probably kill Jaken for being a demon, but she had to try. He was her friend. He wouldn't let her die; she knew that for a fact. Long ago, perhaps not. Now though, she knew he would have protected her like she was doing now.

"Hold on, Master Jaken," she said in between breaths.

She kept her pace up. They were almost there. Almost to safety.

She found herself come to an abrupt stop.

There, Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the trail. His expression was completely nonchalant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, I am so glad you are here! Jaken is hurt, we need help!" She began to step forward, but Jaken rasped, "Don't, Rin. It is not our lord!"

"Master Jaken? What are you talking about? Of course that is our lord!"

Jaken trembled, "That is not Lord Sesshoumaru. Whatever it is, it is not he. Not anymore. You… must… escape."

"_You are not dead yet, Toad?_" It was Sesshoumaru's voice but harsher, filled with mock amusement. "_Oh well, you will be dead like the girl soon enough._"

Rin stepped back, appalled. No. This could not be happening! Her lord! What did this _monster_ do to her lord? "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried out desperately. "My Lord! Come back to me!" She had no inkling of what she was doing. She just kept calling his name until the deceiver rolled his eyes and mouth, "_Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru! He isn't here, girl. He is mine and I am his. You cannot have him. No one can have him!_"

"Rin…" Jaken murmured, "Leave me. Go. Our lord would not wish to see you dead… I would not wish to see you dead."

Rin looked down at the demon within her arms. His golden eyes had become glossy, the pupils dilated. He murmured, "You and Lord Sesshoumaru were the only friends I had… Thank you."

The tears began to spill from her dark eyes. She hugged Jaken; his blood stained her new kimono. "Master Jaken… dear, dear Jaken. You have always been my friend as well." She laid him on the ground, "I'll come back. I promise!"

Jaken lifted his small hand; he motioned her to go. "Run…"

Rin made one tear-filled glance before she pivoted and darted in the opposite direction.

The possessed Sesshoumaru smirked, "_Hide and seek. I absolutely adore this game._" He began to walk off after her.

Jaken reached out and grabbed his ankle. He gave a small snarl; blood poured from his mouth. "You… will… not… harm her. Foul beast."

"_How sweet._" He lifted his Toukijin into the air. With swift precision, the blade struck through the dying Jaken. It pierced his heart; his torn body writhed in the last throes of pain. "_Good-bye, Jaken. It was such a pleasure meeting you._"

Jaken released his ankle. His eyes dulled, "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

-+-

Rin waded across the river as quickly as she could. She bit her lip from the icy chill that crept up her legs. The river's currents had begun to strengthen; it almost pulled her feet out from under her.

She tripped a couple of times but found her footing.

"_Insolent human, did you think you could escape me by crossing a river?_"

Rin held on to a rock before she found herself back underwater. She looked to see the possessed Sesshoumaru standing on a boulder some feet away. He smiled wickedly, and crooned, "_Come here, darling. I wish to watch you scream as I run you through with my blade._"

Rin cried out, "Don't call me darling, you monster! You aren't my lord!"

"_Oh, but I am, you see. I have his beautiful body, his weapons. I am Sesshoumaru at the moment. Would you not like to take me? I see it in your eyes you wish for this flesh more than any other man._"

"You. Are. Not. HIM!"

"_Really?_" Sesshoumaru plucked her from the water like some kind of doll. "_I will make you believe then._"

Sesshoumaru twitched and gasped. His face became flushed, coated with sweat. He turned his gaze on Rin. His eyes glistened with confusion, "Rin?" he asked quietly.

This was her lord. Her Sesshoumaru.

"My lord!" She wrapped her arms about his neck and sobbed, "It is you! What has that monster done to you?! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin," his voice sounded strained. "Rin, get away from me."

"My lord?" she gripped him by the shoulders, "No! Fight it, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin… I cannot hold her back for long. You must…" he inhaled sharply. "Go!"

She could not leave him to this. She would not. "No."

"R-Rin!" He snarled, "Go or I will kill you!" He began to lift Toukijin from its sheath.

"I will not leave you," she said.

The blade gleamed in the night's light. It sang a malevolent song of death.

"Rin…"

"No…" Rin smiled and placed her hand on his hand. "I will not leave you," she paused, then continued, "my Love."

Shock filled his eyes. The blade wavered. "No…"

"Yes. I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I always have, and for that reason alone, I will not leave you."

"Rin, you…" Sesshoumaru cringed as the blade lowered so that it rested against her breast. "No… no."

Rin closed her eyes. "I trust you, Sesshoumaru." She said with out using his title. "She may have your body, she may even have your soul, but she will never have your heart. I love you, and I trust you, Sesshoumaru."

_I win._

The blade pierced Rin's form.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

In the horror of slow motion, Sesshoumaru witnessed the body of Rin fall. She took hold of the Tenseiga but it slipped from her lord's obi, and with it she disappeared under the river's current. He reached out to her but only caught the cherry blossom clip that sprung from her hair. Toukijin fell with a clatter to the rock. Sesshoumaru's only hand clutched the clip with every droplet of strength he had. He would have dived in after her but the controlling demon would not let him. So, he was left there, staring into the grave of the woman who he cared for.

It was far too late for him to finally realize...

He was in love.

Far too late.

The demon inside of him cackled her glorious triumph.

_And end chapter four. No, it hasn't ended! The story is far from over, you should know! So, I hope you enjoyed! Review please, comment! I know it's a bit short. Like I said before, I've been busy, and family issues have come up. :Grumble: So sorry, I will start Chapter five, now::Goes hard at work on Chapter five.::_


	5. Memory

_And thus, here we are once again my pretties. I have so much inspiration, and I must say thanks for the comments! I know my chapters are short, and I am trying to make them longer, and I will succeed some time during this story! Well, Frailty Kisses isn't over yet. A writer should not leave a tale unfinished. They end up having a mob of angry fan-girls or boys outside of their door with torches, pitchforks, and other pointy objects if they do leave something unfinished! So, for your enjoyment (And my safety) here is the next chapter of Frailty Kisses._

_And I'm still keeping count. I do not own Inuyasha::Tallies:: Now serving five!_

_I do own my characters though, the demon-possessor and any other characters that appear in the story that doesn't belong to Manga or Anime! O.o_

**Memory**

"Oi, I am getting too old for this," an old, hunched over man grumped. Two small children, both twins of ten, followed him. "Saya, Kaya, what did I say about wandering off too far? Your grandmother will have my hide if something happens to the both of you."

Saya and Kaya gave their grandfather a look of skepticism. For ones so young, they regarded him with eyes of old souls. They shrugged in unison and walked off in step with each other.

From behind, the old man by the name of Riello watched. Their sable locks flowed the same way, and their matching kimonos swayed. It looked like a reflected image of a girl was walking with her real form. It was somewhat discomforting to watch them at times. They were not different sides of the same coins, but the same. They acted, looked, and spoke with the same thoughts. They were also very inseparable. Riello smiled softly. He was the most hen-pecked man in Japan, he believed. All the women he knew were strong, especially his wife. The girls were no exception.

He groaned a little as he sat himself down on the ground. His bones creaked from the years of use. He let escape a long, dull sigh. He would let the girls wander off, a little. They usually came back. Today would be no different.

"Grandfather!" yelled Kaya from afar. Saya echoed the yell with one of her own. They both sounded urgent, almost frightened.

Riello shot to his feet. Pain wrapped around the nerves in his back. He had forgotten momentarily he was not as strong as he used to be. He had to be careful now. He wasn't the samurai he once was.

"Grandfather, hurry!" they both cried out again.

"I'm coming!" Riello called back. He quickly made his way to the girls. Well, he wasn't _very_ quick, but it was enough. He turned where the girls disappeared and stopped. He panted a little. Indeed, he was definitely getting too old for these kinds of adventures. He spoke between catching his breath, "What… happened?"

Saya was on the ground near the riverbank, her arms around a young woman drenched from head to toe. Blood seeped from a deep wound in her chest. From the loss of blood, her face was pallid. Her fingers though, gripped a weapon tightly. She still breathed, Riello noticed. Shallow and strained, but still breathing. Whatever struck her missed her heart. From the way her breath came and went her lungs were punctured. Even with this much, the girl may still have a fighting chance.

Kaya had gathered leaves from the bank and was mixing them in her lap. She used her kimono as some makeshift basin; her fingers dipped and folded. With some kind of technique he had never really seen before, Kaya scooped the salve with two fingers and unhesitatingly jabbed it into the wound. The woman screamed and jerked. Her body arched, but Saya kept hold of her. Kaya twisted her fingers about, as if she was searching for some kind of poison or object that was embedded deep within the woman's chest. Riello was used to the sight of blood so it didn't twist his guts around when blood squirted his granddaughter's garments. He just watched with a somber face. He knelt carefully near the woman and held down her legs. She had tried to kick Kaya in the face but with no success.

Saya tightened her grip on the woman's shoulders, Riello on her legs. Kaya wedged her fingers deep with the wound. Her eyes were closed; a bead of sweat formed on her brow. She was controlled and deep in concentration. She knew if she made the wrong move, she would most likely hit her heart. She was tentative, but the pain must've been excruciating for the woman. She kept her screams shrill, almost panicked.

At last, Kaya's determined eyes became fierce, "I did it!"

The woman jerked once, lifted, and screamed, "SESSHOUMARU!"

She fell unconscious afterwards.

Kaya withdrew her fingers, blood stained and unusually tinted with black ink. She examined her digits before she outstretched her hand to Saya. Her sister scrutinized the crimson and black before she lifted her hand, her other one on the woman, and touched index fingers with Kaya. She whispered something incoherent to the woman. The woman did not respond. Saya nodded, her eyes hollow of emotion, "She was attacked by a demon that spreads its essence by physical or mental wounds. It is a miracle she lasted this long. She must have been fighting the taint for a couple of days now."

Kaya wiped her fingers on her kimono. Saya just used a plait of grass to brush the blood away.

Riello was not surprised his granddaughters knew this. They were wise beyond their years and wisdom knew no bounds at all. Saya was after all a _very _young priestess and, Kaya was a _very_ young healer. If they said someone was responding to a poison left by a demon from Hell, then that certain someone better believe it. The twins were renowned around this part for their help in some cases that were once unsolved. Riello was greatly proud of his little ones, even if at times he thought they would end up dead one day from one of these little escapades.

Saya and Kaya managed to wrap the woman's wound with some leaves and sticks, using mud from the bank to hold everything in place. Kaya wiped her brow of the sweat that formed, "She'll be alright. Her body will heal since the taint is gone. She will have a very rough night tonight; I can see that her heart is pained more than the lungs. We must take her to some warm shelter so her body and mind can ride out the storm." She said quietly. Saya nodded in agreement.

Riello just mouthed a yes. His eyes were on the sword the woman still clutched tightly to her breast. He tried to pry it from her vice-like grip, but the instant he touched it, she whispered, "I trust you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Riello, Saya, and Kaya frowned. They did not touch the sword then. If she was entrusted with it, they would not take it. Trust. Did her lord try to fight a demon and failed to protect her? If so, why would the woman want a man so weak? _No_, Riello thought, _this man must have been strong. Whoever this Lord Sesshoumaru was, he must have truly cared for her to trust her with a blade. Poor girl, how much has she lost, I wonder?_

Saya and Kaya lifted the woman, gingerly walking her to their home which was some leagues away. Riello helped the best he could, but his old back stopped him a few times. With the woman in between them, they carried the victim of a demon attack back home to a nice warm place with food and bed from the cold, the freezing wind that kept a foul promise to those who helped the woman from the river.

-+-

_He stared at her in her final moments. His eyes were shocked and the look of disbelief painted the beautiful face of the silver-white haired angel. He reached for her as she felt herself fall back. A pain spread through her body, something dark and filled with hatred. The angel's lips parted in a silent scream, the sword he had held was gone; his hand stretched to hers. She did not take his hand though but the sword that was the closest thing she could grab. The thought that she could have pulled herself back up was a futile thing, for the sword slipped from the sash and down she went._

_She was then taken by a fierce cold. Daggers pricked her skin. The icy death came to her._

_The last thing in her mind's eye was the forming grief on the angel's face, the loss and shock. _

No. I want to go back. No.

_**I trust you, and I love you…**_

I want to go back.

_**I trust you…**_

I want to go back!

…_**And I love you…**_

I WANT TO GO BACK!

_**Sesshoumaru.**_

-+-

She woke up with a start. Her whole body was coated in sweat. She inhaled deeply, her breaths shallow. She gripped her chest; a sword's hilt poked her lightly. She rested her gaze on the scabbard quizzically. What was she doing with a sword? She let go of it so that it landed on her lap with a thump. "Where am I?"

"Safe," a girl appeared in the doorway of the room. "You're awake. That's good."

"Who are you?"

"Kaya. My sister Saya and I have been watching over you for the past couple of days. Grandfather left to catch some lunch." The girl smiled with friendship in her expression and sat down on the pallet next to her. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled half-heartedly. She stroked the sword absently.

Kaya noticed, "Does that belong to your lord?"

"I have no lord." The woman said without thinking. She did not remember anything but the angel's face in her dreams. "I have no lord." She repeated.

Kaya raised her brows, "Okay, do you remember your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes, silly. Your name."

"I… don't remember."

"You said Sesshoumaru in your sleep a lot."

"That is a man's name. I am obviously the opposite gender."

"Are you sure?" Kaya joked.

Her patient gave her a look of absolute horror. She looked down between her legs.

Kaya burst with laughter, "I was joking! You are a woman. But, you are one with no name."

The woman thought about this for a moment before her face brightened. "Perhaps, you can name me?"

Kaya raised her brows, her childish face contorted in thought. "Well, I don't know." She scratched her head; "I don't suppose you like the name Sesshy?"

"No. Well, yes I like it, but that belongs to a man. A man who, I would assume detests the nickname."

"You are right… Well. I do not know then. I am not very good with names. Can you not remember anything?" Kaya pressed.

The young woman diverted her stare to the sword once again. In her mind something was missing. Her name, of course. But something else. Something so vague she couldn't place it. What?

_Rin_, a man's voice said softly, like a gentle whisper.

She liked the sound of the name.

"Rin. I like Rin," she answered carelessly.

"Rin it is then." Kaya flashed her white teeth and stood, "Well, Rin, get some rest. Grandfather will be back soon with food. Then we will see if you can remember anything else."

Rin nodded slowly; she fell back on her pallet with a small 'oof'. Well, at least she had a name. Everything else seemed hazy, like some part of her life was missing; a big part of her life was missing. She couldn't place it. She reached out with her thoughts, but the memories just weren't there. It was as if whatever happened to her made all the things go away. On the outside she felt very much at ease. On the inside though, she was a bit anxious. Restless.

Rin found herself fidgeting with the sword. She harrumphed and threw the katana across the room so that it hit the floor with a clatter. Once she did so, she regretted it immediately. Rin got up on hands and knees and crawled to it. She gathered the blade in her arms, her embrace firm. She knee-walked to her pallet once again and tucked herself in. With the nameless weapon in her arms, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. The memories could wait a little longer. She had all the time in the world.

Rin had no idea.

_Thus ends Chapter Five. You see! I didn't kill her! Well, actually, I killed her memories… but, but, but that doesn't count so don't gather an angry mob on me:Hides away with her laptop, saves vital information to a floppy disk: Anywho, I'm done for the night so see you all in the next chapter:)_


	6. The Storm

_Aye, again. I am tired, how about you? Hey, I'm just trying to make some friendly conversation. : ) Okay, I was stalling there for a moment. Anyway, I would like to hurry on to the next chapter! To all who have been patiently waiting, and those who have left comments, Thank you::Gives kisses to everyone... Meant the Hershey's kind.:: Oh, and thank you mistresskagome1 for the Toukijin thing. I like spelling it the Japanese way though. Still, I'm glad now I know I wasn't being a dork before! And thank you Kiki, dear sister for the ever so sweet comment. But, please, comment on getting me again, and you will soon find that I am pretty hard to catch. _

_And also, I noticed something while watching the series to get rid of my horrible writer's block. Every time InuYasha says Backlash Wave, his voice echoes. . ;; _

_Well::Gets her note pad at the ready:: I do not own Inuyasha::Tallies:: Six. Mwuahahahahahahaha! Alright, done. So, here is the next chapter, my lovelies! _

_Enjoy. ; )_

**The Storm**

It had been a couple of months since Rin entered the Hikaru family. The first day after the meeting with Kaya, she escaped the confines of her pallet, and explored the grounds around the house. She loved the smell of fresh air. The small salty undertone of the sea. She had realized the family lived near the sea, the ocean. She loved it. If Rin ever found herself lost, she only had to lead herself back by walking along the river. It connected at the mouth to the shoreline.

To the north of them, mountains bordered the area. Rin thought they looked very familiar. Once or twice, she found herself thinking of a hot springs that must lay at the cave passage. In those hot springs, her mind thought of a young man soaking. Every time the thought came to mind, Rin felt the heat arise in her face. Kaya and Saya both noticed once before, and commented on the fact that Rin looked quite pretty in red. Rin waved them off with a branch. The ten year-old twins had run off with a squeal and laughter.

Through the days, Rin had developed a relationship with the family. Riello and his wife, Mitski were like parents to Rin; Kaya and Saya were like little sisters with more insight in the world around them than anyone knew. As the days went by, Rin, even with the help of her new family, could not regain her memories. Yet, each night she slept with the katana with no name and had the same dream with the angel. Every morning she woke up with nothing but a headache and the faint picture of a handsome, godly face.

Spring slowly came about over the horizon. The whispers of new life touched Rin's face in the form of rain showers. Saya and Kaya stayed with her through the storms; they even danced from the joy of it. It was so much fun, quite the difference from her first day that she was brought to this new home. The pain of Rin's forgotten past lay dormant in her heart and mind; the happiness for the present and future stayed now.

Saya stomped her foot in the ocean tide with a giggle. For someone who was quite wise, the girl knew how to still act like a child. The rain fell hard, drenched the three girls with its essence. They felt alive and stayed in the glory of such life. Saya jumped into the sea and floated while the rain pattered against her form. Kaya did the same thing beside her sister. Rin just sat on shore, her knees drawn up, smiling.

Saya waved her hand. It was an invitation for Rin to join. She shook her head and called out, "I think I'll keep myself on land, thank you very much!"

Kaya and Saya responded with a chuckle.

Rin twiddled her thumbs after a while. The rain still came, and the twins still floated out there with smiles on their faces. Their hands were linked, fingers entwined. Their eyes were closed to the storm. At first look, they looked like mirrored reflections. Dark hair and pale skin wet from rain. Healer and Priestess, sisters in blood and in mind.

Children with the souls of old in their forms.

Rin watched in silence for a while until she figured she should find some dry clothes for the girls and herself. Riello would be away with Mitski in town for some supplies they needed for the coming spring. So, it was up to Rin to be the chaperone and take care of the twins until their grandparents came back.

"I'll be back! I'm going to find some dry clothes!"

Saya and Kaya answered in unison. "Okay!"

Rin jumped up from her seat and started her way back home. She trudged along the path, mostly mud filled. There was really no flat path but the grass and wet trails, so Rin had to make do.

In the distance, thunder crackled. The twins would be back soon. Not even they would play in this weather. Rin hoped the girls would not tarry for too long. It was getting dangerous.

After a while, Rin saw their home up the path. She smiled in relief and quickened her pace. The sounds of thunder grew louder. The young woman made the last few steps and entered the shelter with a grateful sigh. She cleaned her feet first and wrung her hair of the rain. Afterwards, she found three kimonos; one was her size, and the other two were smaller for Saya and Kaya. She placed the other two on their pallets until they came back. Rin proceeded to putting the other kimono on.

Finally comfortable, Rin took her place near the small fire pit. She wrapped a small blanket around her shoulders to keep warm. "They'll be back soon." Rin kept telling herself. The sound of thunder roared above. A storm this big didn't seem natural.

Perhaps it was paranoia that caused such foreboding thoughts. Perhaps it was over-protectiveness for the children that made her feel the way she did. Perhaps not. The storm, though, yelled its threats to the small home that belonged to her new family. In Rin's bones, the sign for danger was in her trembling.

Her train of thought snapped when she heard something rattle in the corner. Rin's eyes darted to her pallet and saw the weapon vibrate on the wooden floor. A mysterious blue light surrounded the blade; it was like it acknowledged something.

Curious by nature, Rin crawled to her katana and picked it up without hesitance. It was warmer than usual, enough to tickle her palms. The vibrations stopped, but it still glowed. Rin felt something click in her mind. "Tensaiga." She murmured. "You are Tensaiga."

The blade hummed as if it was agreeing.

Someone screamed outside. Rin shot up to her feet, gripping the blade with all her might. Tensaiga's glow grew brighter.

Carefully, Rin tip-toed around the fire pit to the house entrance. She snuck a peek outside. The rain was more intense. It drenched her exposed form instantly. The rain was enough that she could not see through much of it.

Tensaiga quivered in her grasp, as if warning her to be careful. Rin nodded more to reassure himself than in answer to the blade.

Another scream pierced her ears. Rin made up her mind instantly and ran out to find the voice. Of course, it was not too hard. The screams belonged to the twins.

Rin bounded out into the storm, drenching her dry kimono instantly. She went on barefoot, dancing around fallen branches, treacherous mud pits that looked like shallow puddles, and tiny balls of hail that came hurling from the sky. The hail hit her skin, tore away at her kimono like tiny daggers. Her arms, face, and legs weren't saved from the fury of the storm. Yet, she pressed on in search of Kaya and Saya. Battered and beaten, Rin kept going, high in her determination.

"Kaya! Saya!" her voice disappeared into the massive explosions of thunder.

She stopped near the river where the banks began to flood. She looked down to the blade in her hand and whispered pleadingly, "Please, give me some hint to where they are."

Tensaiga shook violently then. A low humming emitted from the scabbard. It jerked in her hand, pulled her across the flooding banks. She almost yelped in surprise when she half stumbled into the river. A sudden flash of cold gripped her damp body. A faint memory in her head came like a whirlwind as the waves almost claimed her.

"**_NO!" _**a voice screamed in her head. The angel's face came to her like a dream. But as fast as it came, it disappeared.

Rin surfaced the river and found herself on the other side. Tensaiga still quivered, jerked in her grasp. The young woman did not have the time to think back on what just happened; Saya and Kaya were her first priorities. But… The voice was so familiar.

As if on cue, Saya and Kaya's screams blasted through the storm. Rin threw the vague image and voice aside and continued her search with the Tensaiga leading her.

The storm was intense, unnatural. But it did not stop Rin from seeing the twins curled up near a boulder, hugging each other. The field she had entered had winds that almost blew her off her feet. The rain and hail was worse here. It was as if this was a miasma. It was beginning to feel like one.

"Run!" Saya cried out from afar. She had spotted Rin first. Kaya's cry followed, "Rin!"

The form of a toad appeared in front of her, torso agape. His large yellow eyes were round with fear and pain. **_"Run, Rin!"_**

Rin shook her head so that the image left. She was back in the field again. Her face did not betray any hint of pain or weakness. The hail had, after all, left her kimono in shreds and her ragged. The way she looked now was worse than when she first arrived with the red kimono stained in blood.

"Run!" the girls yelled in unison again. Lightning struck the boulder. It _was_ unnatural. It was like it was aiming for the girls!

"Stay there!" Rin called. She then dove and hit the ground. Lightning struck the ground near her. A subtle shock went up her arm. She then regarded Tensaiga. It was trembling. "What? What are you trying to tell me?" The hum grew louder. Rin, frustrated and for once fearful, could not help but scream, "WHAT?!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!" a booming voice came from the entry way of the forest. A massive blast of raw power came out in the shape of a spiraling whirlwind that lifted into the skies and disappeared into the heavens. The lightning bolts rounded back into the storm, and a screech was heard, loud and then deadening.

Whatever it was, it was obviously dead by the power of such an attack.

"That was easy, wasn't it Kagome?" The booming voice was now light and a bit cocky.

"InuYasha, sit."

From where Rin laid, she heard a very loud bang. Mud splattered over her back, and she almost squeaked from the coldness of it. She then heard the voice growl and yell, "What was that for!?"

"There are kids over there!"

"I knew that!"

It was then did Saya and Kaya scamper over to Rin. They helped her up and hugged her around the waist to support her and to support them. Rin hugged them close and almost sobbed with relief. The Tensaiga, something Rin also noted, had stopped its shaking and humming.

Saya and Kaya looked to the small entourage who came and saved them. "Thank you." They both said in unison.

Rin looked up at their saviors, and like the girls, was on the verge of saying thank you as well, but stopped. The one who had truly saved them, this InuYasha, looked horribly familiar. Though he was muddy, she saw his silvery-white hair, his gold eyes, and pale skin. She saw his claws, and the blade he held. For a moment, she lost her breath. Her chest hurt. Oh, how her chest hurt. Rin winced and held the Tensaiga near her breast. It quivered in her hold. "I don't want to remember…" she whispered, "Painful."

"Rin?" Saya and Kaya questioned. Kaya suddenly went back into healer mode along with Saya who transformed back into her priestess mask. "Thank you for helping us, but we must leave."

One of the women who wore unusual clothing and kept a bow and arrow near her, asked, "What is wrong with her?"

"She is just sick. Please, excuse us." Kaya said with a little heat. She was one for taking care of a patient without being questioned of the reasons by a stranger.

The monk of the group leaned toward the other woman who held a large boomerang and whispered, "That girl looks familiar."

Rin thought too much of this, she wanted desperately to leave. "Please, lets go."

"We are, Rin." Saya and Kaya walked off hurriedly with the woman in between them.

As they left, InuYasha, whose sense of smell was knocked out by the storm, stopped abruptly from cleaning his clothes. Apparently, not all of his sense of smell was gone. "I know that stench any where. Sesshoumaru's odor is all over the woman!"

The group watched the girls; Kagome looked to the rest of her friends and frowned. "If that is who we think it is, then why isn't Rin with Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha popped his knuckles. A foreboding feeling entered his mind. _Sesshoumaru, what the hell is going on? _Though he received no answer, InuYasha said, "There's only one way to find out. Find my brother."

_End! I'm so sorry it took so long to write this, writer's block sucks. I could not think of a thing! I actually had everything planned and when I was writing, poof. Buh bye! So I watched an episode of Inuyasha and back it came. I should have done it sooner so I am truly sorry for the inconvenience: ( I hope none of you are too mad.) Also, this comp deleted all my files... So the delay was longer... Rewrite. Pah! Okay, well, this one is up so I hoped you enjoyed! _


	7. Author's Note Intermission

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh... my... God. It's almost been two years since this was last updated. I am so, so, so sorry. The computer I had been using eons ago, DIED!! And all the chapters, and hard work I had put into this thing, went with it. I'm incredibly sorry for those who read this story and saw there was NO ending!

So, I'm going to make it up to you all... and continue it. It may go a bit differently than I had wanted to in the first place - but I can't recover what was lost.

Please, please, I beg of you all. Bear with me, and thank you THANK YOU for all those lovely comments. I sincerely wish I hadn't screwed up. Okay? Let's get this going.

_DawnStar._


	8. Coming to Terms

_So, I'm back! And hopefully this chapter will redeem me. XD I doubt it, but I'll keep hoping anyway. I don't have MS Word anymore, and I'm just working off Word Pad and hoping my grammar isn't atrocious as I think it is. In any case... AFTER TWO YEARS!! Let's do this!!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!_

**Coming to Terms**

It had been two months since he had last seen her. Two months. Two... _heart breaking_... months. So much remorse. So much pain. So much emotion that it became _too_ much, and it desensitized him - made him numb. He didn't have control of his body anymore, and to be perfectly honest, he just didn't care. It was so unlike him. Too unlike him to give up so easily. Even with the death of his two vassals, he would've lived on. Could have lived on. He was Sesshoumaru after all! Such questionable matters were beneath him!

...Then why did it _hurt_ _so much_?

He couldn't find the answer to that. The demon presence within him had full control of his motor functions, and it often confused his thoughts and poisoned his logic. It... she (the gender of the presence had become more obvious over the period of time he had known it)... constantly told him to not think of the matter. They were in his way, anyway. There was no need for such thoughts of _mourning, guilt, _and - Gods forbid - _love._ That would only hinder him. Besides, _love_ for a human girl? It was blasphemy! Pathetic. Appalling. No doubt the only reason such feelings for a woman would ever exist would be because he wanted to have _sex_ with her. _It's all lust, _the demon presence reasoned. _It is okay now, my beautiful one. I will satisfy those... hungers._

Though the presence had control over his body and more, Sesshoumaru had his moments of rebellion. Those moments when he would remember the girl with the honest, dark eyes and the silly smile that had caught his attention the first time they had met. The girl who meant so much more to him than he had ever realized, and had the power to shatter whatever remained of the citadel around his heart. The citadel that the demoness could not invade. And yet, those moments of rebellion would fade instantly, for he would remember one thing.

He had killed the girl with the honest eyes and the silly smile. Killed her as she admitted to feelings that must have taken so much courage to say. Killed her when her eyes were so trusting, as if he could never do anything wrong. Killed her along with his will to fight, for even though it was so unlike Sesshoumaru to give up, he had taken away two of the most precious things in his world.

The life of a loyal toad demon who he would have considered (secretly) a friend and the life of the woman who made him warm and astonishingly... gentle.

On the inside, beyond the strangling clutches of the demon presence, in his heart's citadel where no one could see him - not even himself - Sesshoumaru. Strong, great, Lord Sesshoumaru wept for the life he had lost... and the two people who had given themselves to his service willingly.

**-+-**

"Looks like she's coming around."

"Rin? Rin can you hear us?"

"Rin, it's me. Kagome," the first voice coaxed.

Slowly but surely, her eyes opened. Kaya and Saya sighed in relief while the strange girl in unusual clothes sat back on her ankles. Rin blinked once, twice, and for a moment couldn't speak out of shock. Had she fainted? She didn't remember fainting. Yet, that wasn't the problem... it was the staring gaze of the strange woman that unnerved her. "Who are you?" Rin whispered quietly, though the anxiety beneath the words was quite obvious.

"I'm Kagome, remember? Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time... not since you were little," the stranger smiled encouragingly. "You've grown taller."

"I do not know you," Rin answered bluntly; however, there was something in the back of her mind that was saying something else. Yes, the woman was wearing different clothes, but she looked vaguely familiar.

Kaya and Saya regarded their friend closely. "We were lucky Lady Kagome and her entourage was here when they were. The fox demon Shippou was telling us of their journey to the north. Apparently they're in search of a jewel, and they know you"

Now why did _that_ sound familiar? Though it had been years, the memory of a tiny shard, no bigger than the tip of her pinky were in the hands of a group looking for said shards... and the thief Naraku. That came to mind, and unlike the rest of the memories that had seemed to vanish into thin air - it seemed this jewel and the thief had become her only saving grace in her fight to take back whatever memories had left her.

"I do not know you," Rin repeated dully. So what if the jewel sounded familiar? She forgot her past for a reason. It hurt to think about it. She would have liked to just live in peace... in peace!

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," the strange woman offered her full name. "You fainted on your way back here so my friends helped you. I noticed you... well... we all noticed you had..." Her voice trailed off, but her eyes danced to the sheathed blade at Rin's side. The girl unconsciously put her hand over it.

"Fang calls to Fang," Kagome said carefully as if she treaded on uneven ground. "The past two months, my friend's sword, Tetsusaiga, has been thrumming. The closer we got to here, the more it thrummed. Last night it stopped, and we found you. At first, we didn't know it was you, and only saw you carry a sword - but..." Again her voice trailed off, but this time it was momentary. "What happened, Rin? Why don't you remember me? Where's Sessho-"

"STOP IT!" Rin exploded. She was on her feet, Tensaiga in hand, unsheathed and pointed at Kagome's throat. In her mind she knew the blade could not harm her.

From the woman's expression, she knew it too. "Who did this to you? Who hurt you so much that you don't even remember him?" Her words were calm and sad... sisterly in a way.

Kaya and Saya had backed away from the scene. For the first time they were afraid of Rin, afraid of what she was capable of. They held on to each other and watched how the events of the evening unfolded.

It was their terrified faces that brought Rin back to reality. She sheathed Tensaiga and bowed her head, "I do not want to remember what happened, and I do not want to know why it happened to me. All I know is I am happy here... with Kaya and Saya and Riello and Mitski. So please, I beg of you... no more."

"Rin... I-"

"No more. If you wish it. You can take this wretched sword!" The girl turned her head away and thrust it out with one hand towards Kagome.

The older woman looked at it for a long time. Too long. Seconds passed in silence until it drifted into minutes. Her answer came evenly, "You keep it. If anyone was meant to really take care of it, it's you." Her hand folded around the girl's and pushed it to her chest. "Lets be friends, okay? After all, I haven't seen you in years."

Rin stared at her in disbelief, but for some reason or another - she found herself smiling. "Alright," was her answer.

Later that night, Riello and his wife Mitski had returned to become hosts to two strangers. One being the priestess Kagome, the fox demon Shippou (who had that whole time been outside as to not bother them). The other three of the group, the half-demon InuYasha, the monk Miroku, and the slayer Sango had gone in search of someone, though Kagome did not say who it was in front of Rin. Whatever was within the priestess's head went unsaid, and for the most part - all conversation between Rin and Kagome was casual and not too pressing. Saya and Kaya even got into talking with them. Their questions of the unusual canisters that had such good medicinal qualities fascinated Kaya beyond belief, and Saya's goggling eyes of meeting the infamous Kikyo reincarnated just gushed with adoration.

The night went on with laughter, food, and even on occasions Shippou's tricks of the eye that made the twins want so much to hug him; Rin just thought of the demon as someone she used to know. She was thinking of a toad though. Why on earth she was thinking of a toad when Shippou was more adorable and furrier, she had no idea.

However, Rin knew better than anyone this was going to come to an end. Though she wanted to forget everything, Kagome's presence brought a very uncomfortable feeling to her chest where her wound had been, and had turned what she had known for two months upside down.

No... as much as the girl wanted to deny it... sooner or later, she would have to face those memories locked away in the recesses of her subconscious.

And she would have to face the silvery-white haired angel who's eyes spoke volumes to her heart and beckoned her from the darkness.


End file.
